Alarm systems which incorporate a plurality of spaced apart sensors or detectors in combination with a central control panel are known. Such systems usually also incorporate a plurality of alarm indicators which are also coupled to the control panel. The alarm indicators are usually spaced apart, in the same general area as are the sensors.
The alarm indicators can be audible alarms such as horns, gongs or sirens. Alternately, the indicators can be visual alarms which are readily discernible by persons with essentially normal hearing as well as hearing impaired persons.
The visual indicators are often energized on an intermittent basis. A flashing visible light is radiated so that the alarm condition will be immediately noticed in the area adjacent to the flashing indicator. There continues to be a need for improved visual indicating systems which readily communicate to individuals in the area of the respective indicator that an alarm condition has been detected.